1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling device, and more particularly to a controlling device for a sprinkler to control water flow out of the sprinkler via movement of controlling rods such that the sprinkler is able to control the area to be sprinkled.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional sprinklers for watering the lawn have different functions beside sprinkling water on the lawn. Patents concerning how the sprinklers are controlled and how the water flow angle is changed are numerous. Some use water pressure to push the movement of a rotating plate so that the gradual rotation of the rotating plate is able to change the water sprinkling angle to water different areas on the lawn. Some even apply complex gear driven devices in the sprinkler to control the water output and the water sprinkling angle. No matter how complex or how complicated the sprinkler is, there is one thing for all the sprinklers in common, that is, the sprinkler has a tube for connecting to a water source and to receive therein water and an angle controlling device for controlling the water sprinkling angle. The angle controlling device indeed fulfills the users needs despite the structural differences. However, the controlling device inside the sprinkler may not serve the intended purpose once there is a malfunction. That is, due to the complexity tendency of the structure of the modern controlling device inside the sprinkler, maintenance to the defected controlling is becoming harder than ever and the time required to fix the problem takes much longer than before. During the maintenance period, there is nothing for the user to do. All the user can do is sit and wait.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved controlling device to mitigate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved controlling device with which the user is able to easily control the water output from the sprinkler.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cover to securely sandwich seals with the tube, such that during operation of the sprinkler, the seals are connected to the tube in a watertight manner.
To achieve the foregoing objectives, the controlling device of the present invention has multiple controlling rods movably received in the tube and each having a neck formed on a mediate portion of the controlling rod and seals detachably connected to the tube in a watertight manner. Therefore, movement of the controlling rods enables the alignment and communication between the necks of the controlling rods and the passages defined in the seals to allow the water inside the tube to flow out of the sprinkler.